En conquista
by Fireeflower
Summary: El primer amor es lo más tierno que hay en la vida, claro que...Confesarse es lo más difícil ¿Por qué el amor era complicado? Con ocho años de vida (próximamente nueve) sufría de amor ¿ Había otra cosa peor? ah así... tu primer amor es la madre de tu mejor amigo y la esposa del gran Inuyasha... Regalo par Natalie.


¡Natalie! Feliz cumpleaños, ojala te guste mi adorable adefesio ten por seguro que me esforcé al máximo para que pasaras un buen rato, un beso enorme mujer ya sabes que te deseo un feliz día :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me corresponden (ojala así fuera, haría muy felices a los fans) pero bueno, son de Rumiko Takahashi ;) **

Dio un suspiró.

Hoy era el día.

No podía fallar, ahora no. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que le presentaba el destino, su competencia no estaba en la aldea, no había nadie quien pudiese impedir su confesión. No, hoy era su día.

Sería el día donde ella dijese que sí…Al menos eso esperaba.

Tragó duro mirando su pergamino, una costumbre de su madre de siempre anotar las cosas antes que hacerlas, la tinta se había escurrido pero aun así era entendible.

_1.- Cortar las orquídeas._

_2.-Confesarle a la señora Kagome._

Era fácil y sencillo. Sólo tenía que seguir los pasos que él mismo había marcado, vale…¿Y si decía que no? Hizo una mueca leve, ¿qué haría si dice que no? Se sentó en el suelo y con la poca tinta que quedaba en el papel trazo.

_Si dice que no, llevársela a la casa del árbol a la fuerza…_

Nah, esperaba no utilizar esa opción, aunque por si las dudas…Era mejor anotarlo. Otra vez suspiró cerrando sus ojos, quería levantarse pero le faltaba valor ¡Dios! ¿Por qué el amor era difícil? Con ocho años de vida (próximamente nueve) sufría de amor, ¿nadie lo entendía acaso? Muchas personas decían que era amor pasajero, de infancia ¡Pero no! Él sería heredo de la manda de lobos norte y sur, ya era un hombrecito—aunque su complexión dijera todo lo contrario—

_Vamos Batan, tú puedes._

Se hecho ánimos así mismo levantándose de un solo salto.

Sí, se lo diría hoy. No importaba lo que pudiese pasar, no había nadie quien se lo impidiera, a fin a cuentas "él" no estaba, el destino estaba a su favor.

—¿Qué haces Batan?—el niño se quedó de piedra soltando la nota y pisándola rápidamente, una herencia de su padre fue ser veloz.

—Na…Nada—balbuceó tratando de aparentar que miraba el cielo.

_Rayos._

Ahí atrás suyo estaba el hijo de su competencia... ¿Lo peor? Que era la copia exacta del padre. Cabello plateado con esas orejas caninas, la nariz un tanto respingada y ojos azules—mismos ojos de su padre cuando este se convertía en humano—sí, una copia exacta del jefe de la aldea que por ahora estaba muy, muy lejos.

Senkai frunció el entrecejo para acercarse a su amigo quien se alejaba notablemente nervioso.

—¿Qué escondes?—si algo heredó de su madre fue su desastrosa curiosidad—¿Para quién son las flores?—Batan tragó duro alejándose un paso, pero conforme se alejaba el niño-perro se acercaba más—¿te vas a confesar?—sus orejas peludas se alzaron.

—Bueno…Algo así—dijo Batan quien se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo y mirando el cielo…¿Ahora qué haría con un mocoso de siete y medio?

—No puedo creerlo ¿Quién?

—He…Me tengo que ir, si no se irá pronto la persona yo…—comenzó a correr alejándose del hibrido pero este lo miró confuso, se encogió de hombros viendo como el niño-lobo se alejaba corriendo.

—Bah, papá tiene razón…Los lobos son raros—dio otro paso y piso un papel. Frunció el cejo desdoblando dicho pergamino, solo dos segundos leyó para luego fijar su azulada mirada ahora llena de furia.

Mientras tanto colina arriba, estaba el chico de ocho años quien corría apresuradamente y reía por lo bajo…

—¡Ja! Tiene razón mi padre, los perros son tan fáciles de despistar…Ahora—comenzó a buscar entre sus pieles aquel pedazo de papel, tanteó con sus manos pero no encontró nada.—No es cierto, ¿Dónde está…

—¡BATAN!—el lobo cayó al suelo con un furioso Senkai quien lo tomaba del cuello haciéndole una llave—ERES UN…

Rayos…Había olvidado la nota.

Le iba doler y muy duro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dio un suspiró apartándose los cabellos de ébano hacía un lado; miró al cielo volviendo a agradecer la dicha de estar en un lugar donde amaba y era amada por todos. Una sonrisa apareció, estaba de un buen humor, no había demonios que exterminar ni mucho menos enfermedades que curar. Hoy era un buen día, siguió con su labor de recolectar plantas aunque algo le faltaba; miró por todos lados buscando aquel niño tan parecido a su padre y bufó…Vale, decirle que se diera un paseo era una buena idea pero no le dijo que no se alejara demasiado.

—¡Senkai!—gritó la sacerdotisa pero no recibió respuesta. Se levantó llevándose consigo el cesto de hierbas medicinales—¡Sen…

—¡Tia Kagome!—un niño llegó jadeando colocando ambas manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué sucede Komori?—la sacerdotisa se inclinó a su altura el chico dio una enorme respiración.

—Senkai está peleando con Batan, no sé cómo separarlos.

—¿Batan está aquí? Pero Ayame dijo que mañana vendría a visitarnos—movió rápidamente la cabeza y tomó al niño de la mano—dime dónde están.

Ser madre de un mini-Inuyasha era un trabajo arduo y fuerte, sobre todo por este tipo de situaciones, si bien recordaba que Batan y su hijo se llevaba bien, claro siempre y cuando respetaran sus razas. Corrió un poco frunciendo el ceño, correr con sandalias de madera era un verdadero desastre, a pesar de llevar más de nueve años en esta época siempre odiaba su calzado, le retrasaba esperando no romperse una pierna por el falso camino.

Sólo esperaba que su hijo no hiciera grandes destrozos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Eso duele Senkai! ¡Suéltame!—forcejeó el mini-lobo, su brazo era torcido por el niño quien lo miraba molesto.

—¡Creí que eras mi amigo!—esquivó la patada que le dio Batan dando un salto lejos—¡Planeas llevarte a mi madre a la fuerza y no lo permitiré!

—¡No planeaba robártela! Era el plan B—se excusó el lobo jadeando. El chico de ojos azules lo miró receloso y este suspiró; retrasaba sus planes, no debería de pelear—y si tú fueras mi amigo me comprenderías.

—¡No lo haré!—el niño-perro se colocó en combate y Batan frunció el ceño ¿Quería pelear de verdad? Claro que sus padres a temprana edad le enseñaron a defenderse, Batan superaba la fuerza de aquel mocoso pero miró su brazo, un cardenal se instalaba y mordió su labio—¡No te llevaras a mi madre sarnoso! ¡Primero te elimino!

_Auch, eso dolió…Más de lo que imaginaba ¿Por qué están celoso?_

Maldijo su suerte y apretó más la mano derecha, la única flor que sobrevivió del ataque del can. Respiró hondo colocándose también en defensa y soltó el aire.

Estaba peleando con el hijo de su competencia que aparte era su amigo…¿Otra cosa peor?

—¡ALTO AHÍ!—su alma cayó a sus pies al reconocer la voz; Batan enseguida se irguió mirando el suelo esperando encontrar algo más entretenido que la furia de su primer amor—¿Qué está pasando?—la mujer estaba seriamente enojada, con manos a sus caderas y dando una mirada mortífera que incluso Senkai se irguió más que Batan.

Silencio.

—¿No me lo van a decir?—el tono de su voz era firme, Batan tragó duro enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

_Oh, dios ¿qué debería de decir?_

—Muy bien, vamos—señaló la cabaña su ceño fruncido aún no se quitaba—ahora.

Senkai caminó despacio, sus orejas bajas delataron su estado de animó al igual que Batan. Ambos entraron sigilosos a la cabaña no sin antes de mirarse, Batan tragó duro al ver la mirada de furia contenida por parte del cachorro. Kagome entró después cerrando la rendijilla donde pasaba el aire, de pronto el silencio se tornó pesado.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó sentándose en el frío suelo de madera, ambos niños la imitaron—¿Por qué estaban peleando?—volvió a preguntar con un tono más alto que el anterior. Batan dio un hondo suspiro—¿Batan? ¿No dices nada?—de pronto se encontró con la mirada castaña de ella, enrojeció al instante moviendo la cabeza, su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa—niños…yo…

—¡Fue culpa de Batan!—Senkai se levantó de golpe señalando al lobo quien lo miró despavorido—quiere llevarte a la fuerza ¡Te quiere solo para él! Incluso lo anotó en una hoja de papel…Quería…Quería que te fueras con él y abandonarnos—Batan deseó con todas sus fuerza que un gran precipicio se abriera y se lo llevara muy lejos ¿Puede alguien morir de vergüenza?—¡Es un…!—la sacerdotisa alzó la mano.

—Basta Senkai, deja que hable—su hijo solo bufó cruzándose de brazos al estilo de su padre mirando otro lado—¿Es cierto eso Batan? ¿Viniste aquí por eso?—el niño mordió su labio y estiró su mano bajando la mirada, la abrió dejando salir una orquídea marchita y aplastada por la pelea—Batan…

—No era mi intención llegar a tanto—dijo el pequeño, de pronto se sintió estúpido ¿Qué diría su padre en estos momentos?

—Batan, ten por seguro que llegara el día en donde una linda niña corresponderá tus sentimientos—su voz fue suave, el niño alzó la mirada, la sacerdotisa ofreció una gran sonrisa—así que no te apures a crecer, apenas eres un niño.

—¡No soy un niño!—alzó su voz frunciendo el ceño—soy mayor que él—señaló a Sekai quien lo miró con recelo para luego soltar otro bufido.

—Vale, eres mayor, entonces debes comprender que no puedo corresponder—exclamó Kagome mostrando su collar matrimonial—¿ves? Estoy casada—un juego de perlas sobresaltaba de su cuello. El chico se sonrojó al instante tragando duro—algún día llegara la chica indicada así que no te apresures ¿Vale?

La sonrisa que mostró la sacerdotisa conmovió al niño para luego resoplar.

—Supongo…que tiene razón—comentó correspondiéndole la sonrisa—lamentó las molestias.

Kagome asintió mirando a Senkai, quien tanteaba los dedos en la mesa, molesto. El hijo de jefe de la manada de lobos tragó duro sintiéndose idiota, fue rechazado ¿Y ahora qué?

—Yo…Debo irme—dijo, esperando que un milagro ocurriese para no sentirse tan tonto—mi madre debe estar preocupada y yo…

—Tienes razón—asintió la mujer para luego incorporarse—ya es tarde, además no creo que te salves de la reprimenda—el lobato movió la cabeza enfuscado, el humor de su madre era igual o peor que de Kagome.

Antes de dirigirse a la rendijilla volvió la vista a Senkai , este lo miró y luego asintió mostrando una sonrisilla; Kagome miró la escena y dio un suspiro al cielo, si estos dos eran idénticos a sus padres cuando se peleaba Koga e Inuyasha hacían lo mismo antes de irse, una disculpa silenciosa y un perdón sigiloso.

—Señora Kagome—la chica desvió su mirar para encontrarse con Batan, este apretó los labios para decir:— ¿Todo olvidado?

—Tenlo por seguro Batan.

Kagome sonrió al ver como el niño se alejaba mientras decía adiós con la mano, se sentía conmovida y un tanto divertida ¿Ella era la conquista de un niño de ocho años? Vaya día, tal vez guarde la anécdota para años después y así avergonzar tanto a su hijo como a Batan, una buena historia. Entró nuevamente a la cabaña encontrándose a su hijo quien se había levantado y prendía un fuego en la hoguera para luego sacar unos trastos en la mesa.

—¿Tienes hambre?—el niño la miró para luego asentir. Senkai se sentó para luego mover la cuchara ahora con un poco de estofado de verduras—Alto ahí jovencito, tenemos un asunto que arreglar—este dejo la cuchara y la miró con el ceño fruncido—no debiste pelear así con Batan ¿Qué hemos dicho tu padre y yo? Pelear solamente cuando se necesite…

—Es que…Me molestó—su vocecilla delataba arrepentimiento—ya suficiente tengo con compartirte con papá y pensé que también que ese lobato…

—Se llama Batan—corrigió su madre un tanto molesta, los ojos azules suplicantes cual cachorro la hicieron dudar—sabes que eso no pasara Senkai, sabes que te quiero más a ti ¿Además es tu amigo no? No deberías molestarte con él—el niño hizo una mueca asintió— solo está confuso.

El niño lanzó un bufido para luego tomar una cuchara de estofado y luego resopló.

—¡Hay quema la lengua!—Kagome soltó una risilla diciendo _"de tal palo tal astilla"_:—no te burles—dijo frunciendo el ceño. Su madre le acarició el cabello—mamá…¿Estas molesta conmigo?—vio como negaba con la cabeza y soltó el aire de alivio para luego tomar otra cuchara y esta vez soplar—mamá ¿Se lo diremos a papá?—la oreja izquierda hizo un leve movimiento— porque ya viene de regreso.

—Hmm… ¿Tu qué crees?—preguntó curiosa ladeando la cabeza, el chico sonrió mostrando uno de sus pequeños colmillo.

—No, además podría perseguir a Batan y me cae bien el tonto—dijo para luego sonreír abiertamente—además sé que mamá solo me quiere a mi más que papá.

La sacerdotisa solo sonrió para acariciar la cabellera plateada del niño.

-.-.-.-.-

Pues...La verdad me esforcé mucho, tanto así que me pase el fin de semana bloqueada, ojala les haya gustado y ya saben un review siempre es bienvenido ¡Por cierto! Agradezco mucho el apoyo de los review anteriores ;)

Beso fugaz.


End file.
